Strut channel or channel framing, also referred to as simply “strut,” is used in the construction and electrical industries for structural support, often for supporting wiring, plumbing, or mechanical components such as air conditioning or ventilation systems. Strut is usually formed from metal sheet, folded over into an open channel shape with interned lips to provide additional stiffness and as a location to mount fittings for securing one or more components to the strut. In some applications, it is desirable to mount pieces of strut together in side-by-side relationship. The conventional way to attach multiple pieces of strut is to weld the strut together, which is time consuming and costly. In addition, these attached pieces of strut cannot be easily disassembled or otherwise changed, such as at the job site, to account for changes during the course of installing strut channel.